The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open or endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps and method of manufacturing an end effector assembly having stop members associated with one or both of a pair of opposing jaw members. The stop members are designed to control the gap distance between opposing jaw members and enhance the manipulation and gripping of tissue during the sealing process.